


Picking Up The Pieces

by omg_itssterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_itssterek/pseuds/omg_itssterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski has a heart attack and Stiles is doing everything he can to stay positive, but the outcome isn't looking well. Can Derek be there for Stiles through this rough patch or will he walk away when he starts to fall for Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Derek slid the loft door shutting it and then locking up before getting into his black Camaro. As soon as he turned to walk to his Camaro a black figure was standing right in front of him. Derek’s fangs came out and he let out a growl causing the black figure to jump and squeal which seemed to sound a lot like Stiles’ annoying squeal. As soon as he walked into the light he saw Stiles’ pale face hiding in his gray and black striped hoodie.

“What are you doing Stiles? I almost killed you.” Stiles looked up at Derek with tears streaming down his face. “Are you crying?” Stiles nodded but didn’t say anything.

“M-M-My d-d-dad.” Was all Stiles could say before he started sobbing and just as the rain started to pour down on the ground.

“Let’s go inside it’s starting to rain.” Derek unlocked the door to his loft and slid open the door but Stiles didn’t move, he couldn’t. Derek took Stiles by the arm and dragged him inside before shutting the loft door behind them. “Now, what about your dad?”

“H-He had a h-h-heart attack.” Stiles said before it felt like he couldn’t breath and started gasping for air. Derek’s eyes widened.

“Stiles? What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Stiles started waving his arms around.

“I think…. I’m having… a panic attack!” Stiles said in between breaths. Derek pulled Stiles over to the couch in the loft and he bent down to Stiles’ level and grabbed Stiles by the face.

“Stiles, look at me.” Stiles looked at Derek. “That’s good now breathe Stiles just breathe. Stiles nodded and started to take deep breaths and soon enough he was able to breath normally again. “There, are you okay now?” Stiles shook his head.

“I can breathe again but I don’t think I’m okay.” Stiles said looking up at Derek with sadness.

“What happened?” Derek asked sounding concerned.

“I’m not sure. I got a call from Parrish. He said that my dad was just taken to the hospital. He had a heart attack while he was at his desk working on a case.” Stiles said with a frown.

“Well, why aren’t you there with your dad right now? Shouldn’t you be there?” Derek asked.

“I don’t like hospitals. I haven’t had the best memories in them.” Stiles looked at Derek with a scared look in his eyes.

“Why don’t I take you there and I’ll keep you company?” Derek asked.

“You’d do that for me? Why? What have you done with Derek?” Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised.

“You have 5 minutes before I change my mind.” Stiles nodded and they got up and walked out to Derek’s car and got in and drove to the hospital. Derek got out of the car but saw that Stiles was still in the car. “Come on Stiles. You can’t be there for your dad if you stay in the car.” Stiles nodded and got out.

Derek walked up to the front desk. “We’re here to see the Sheriff.” The nurse looked up at Derek and then Stiles.

“The sheriff’s son is allowed back there but only him. Family only.” The nurse replied.

“He’s my cousin. Miguel.” Stiles spoke up. Derek looked at Stiles with an annoyed look and then looked at the nurse and nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. He’s in ICU. Room 214.” Stiles and Derek started walking to the Sheriff’s room.

“Your cousin, Miguel?” Derek asked Stiles. “What is it with you and that?” Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said before taking a deep breath and opened the door. Stiles’ eyes started to water as he saw his dad lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines and a tube that looked to be down his dad’s throat. Stiles did everything he could to keep himself from crying.

“I’ll give you a minute alone with him.’’ Derek said, but Stiles unknowingly reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm before he could walk away.

“Please stay.” Stiles whispered to which Derek nodded and stayed put not caring at the moment that Stiles had a death grip on his arm. Stiles stood still for a moment gathering his thoughts and getting some courage to let go of Derek’s arm and walk up to his dad. He took his dad’s hand in his own just waiting for his dad to grasp his but to no avail he didn’t Stiles sighed. “Dad, I don’t know if you can hear me but I need you to wake up. I need for you to be okay.”

Derek watched Stiles as he talked to his dad and was wishing himself that Stiles’ dad was going to be okay. Just as he was about to walk up to Stiles to check on him Melissa walked in. Melissa walked up to Stiles and gave him a hug. “Is he going to be okay?” Stiles asked sadly looking up at Melissa while still in a hug.

“Stiles honey, I’m not going to lie to you. Your dad had a pretty serious heart attack. He’s stable but it doesn’t look good sweetie.” Melissa sighed. Stiles nodded and tightened his grib on Melissa. Derek wanted nothing but to go over and hug Stiles himself. He knew what it was like himself to lose both of his parents so he knew exactly how Stiles was feeling right now. Melissa pulled away and looked down at Stiles. “I have to go back to work now. Are you going to be okay?”

“Not really, but I’ll hang in there.” Stiles sighed finally letting go of Melissa.

“You should probably go home and try to get some sleep. There really isn’t much that you can do here. I can call you if anything changes if that will help?” Melissa asked and Stiles nodded.

“I really don’t want to go home though. I don’t want to be alone.” Melissa was about to speak when Derek interrupted her.

“You can stay with me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind him staying at my house, Scott would be with him.” Melissa reminded.

“I’m sure Melissa. It’s fine.” Derek smiled lightly. Stiles was surprised that Derek was smiling and offering Stiles a place to stay. “You okay with that Stiles?” Stiles nodded not saying a word because right now he was speechless because Derek was being so nice to him. Melissa gave Stiles another hug before leaving the room. “I’m going to go head out to the car and drive it up to the entrance so you don’t have to walk in the pouring rain.” Stiles nodded and said his goodbyes to his dad while Derek walked down to his car and drove it up to the hospital entrance. Stiles ran out to the car and hopped in.

“Can you take me home to grab some of my things?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded and drove to the Stilinski’s home. Derek pulled in and Stiles looked at Derek before getting out. “You can come in and wait if you want.” Derek didn’t say anything and just got out of the car after Stiles invited him inside. Stiles ran up to the door and stumbled for his house key in his pocket. As soon as he found the key he unlocked the door and walked inside. “You can make yourself at home I should only be a few minutes I’m just gonna run upstairs and get a few things.”

Derek nodded and walked over to a couch in the den that looked to be like it was only a few years old but was already starting to fall apart. Stiles ran upstairs to his room as Derek looked around the house. There wasn’t much but what caught his eyes were the picture frames around the house. A lot of them were of Stiles, the Sheriff, Scott and Melissa and a few other people.

What caught his eye was a picture frame that was sitting on the fire place. He walked over to it and looked at it closely. In the picture was Stiles, his dad, and what was a middle aged beautiful woman with dark brown hair who had Stiles’ facial features in her. He was going to assume it was Stiles’ mom. Stiles came down with an old lacrosse bag in his hand and Derek picked up the frame and turned to Stiles. “Is this your mom?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled and nodded. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Derek nodded. “That was taken before she got sick.” Stiles walked over and grabbed the picture and sat it back down. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been touching.” Derek looked down apologetically.

“No it wasn’t that. I’m just ready to go.” Derek nodded and walked out the door to his car and Stiles followed and locked the front door behind him. Stiles ran out to the car before he could get drenched by the rain. Derek drove back to his loft. He unlocked his loft and looked at the clock as he walked in noticing that it was a little after midnight.

“You know your way around here right?” Stiles nodded. “Good. If you need anything I’ll be in my room. Derek started to walk away but Stiles stopped him by grabbing his arm again which made Derek growl softly this time.

“What’s the deal? Why are you being so nice to me. You’re never this nice.” Derek pulled his arm out of Stiles’ grip.

“I just thought I would offer you somewhere to stay. You’re dad is in the hospital.” Derek answered shrugging his shoulders.

“Fair enough.” Stiles said but was still confused as to why Derek was being so nice to him but he decided to let it go since he was tired which was weird since he thought his main focus should be his dad rather than sleep right now. “I’m going to bed. I’ll probably get up early and go back down to see my dad.” Derek nodded and walked up to his room. Stiles followed behind him turning to walk into the guest room.

Stiles threw his lacrosse bag down and ran his fingers through his hair while sighing. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to the guest bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes he drifted off to sleep not bothering to change out of his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles’ ringtone started playing the next morning which woke up Stiles and caused him to jump up and he looked down at the screen of his phone and saw “Lydia” across his screen and decided that even thought he was in love with her he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment so he pushed the red ignore button and looked at the time on his phone which read 6:30 A.M. Stiles decided that he should probably get up and take a shower. Stiles walked into the bathroom and undressed and got in the shower. He turned on the water and let the water just fall on his head and he just let go and started sobbing thinking about his dad and how he was not doing well. Derek was walking by the bathroom on the way downstairs and Derek knocked on the door. “Everything okay Stiles?”

“Yeah. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Stiles lied about being okay. How could he be okay when his father was in the hospital probably dying. Stiles finished up in the bathroom and went downstairs. Derek was in the kitchen cooking something in a frying pan.

“Hungry?” Derek looked up at Stiles from the stove. Stiles shook his head.

“I want to go see my dad.” Stiles said sadly. Derek nodded.

“Want me to go with you?” Derek asked politely. Stiles shook his head no. “I’ll be okay. I probably wont stay long Melissa texted me and said that there wasn’t any change from last night.” Derek nodded.

“If you change your mind just call okay?” Stiles nodded and headed out the door to his jeep and drove to the hospital. On the way he wasn’t just thinking about his dad anymore he was also thinking about Derek and why he was being so nice to him. Maybe Derek really isn’t an asshole like Stiles thought he was. Stiles pulled into a parking space and walked inside and into his dad’s hospital room. The Sheriff was laying in his bed like last night. Melissa was right nothing had changed.

Stiles walked over to his dad’s bed and sat down in the chair next to his dad and took his dad’s hand and just look at him for a few minutes before he spoke. “Dad, I know you are in there. You probably can’t hear me but I need you. I don’t know what I would do if you left.” Stiles said with his voice breaking. Just as he was about to lose it the doctor walked in and Stiles sniffed and wiped the tears starting to flow.

“You’re his son right?” The doctor asked and Stiles nodded and the doctor walked up to him. “Look, we are doing all we can but at the moment we really can’t do much but keep an eye on him. Melissa told me that she told you he was in critical condition.” Stiles nodded. “She’s right. He had a severe heart attack. Now I promise you that your father is in good hands and we will do everything in our power for him. Okay? Alright. Well I will leave you alone with your father now. The doctor disappeared and Stiles stayed with his father for another hour.

Stiles got in his jeep and went back to Derek’s house and walked inside. Derek was sitting on the couch reading a book. As soon as Stiles walked in Derek put his book down and looked up. “How’d it go?” Derek asked.

“He’s still the same. No change.” Stiles answered sadly. Stiles sat in the chair across from the couch. “How did you deal with your family dying? I mean I know you really didn’t deal but how did you make it? I barely made it when my mom passed away how am I going to do it if my dad dies?” Stiles got out his words and started bawling. Derek frowned and unknowingly put his hand on Stiles’ knee.

“Hey. You don’t know if he’s going to die.” Derek said trying to not sound like an asshole. Stiles looked up at Derek. “And if God forbid that does happen I will be right here to help you get through it.” Stiles just stared at Derek speechless.

“Ok. What gives.” Stiles said with a confused look on his face.

“Huh?” Derek asked also confused. Stiles stood up and paced around the front of the chair.

“I don’t understand what the fuck is going on.”

“Stiles, what are you rambling on about?” Derek asked.

“YOU!” Stiles yelled pointing at him. “ What is going on with you? You’re a totally completely different person! You’re being nice, caring, letting me stay here. I thought you were an asshole!” Derek raised an eyebrow confused even more.

“So you want me to go back to being an asshole?” Derek asked.

“NO! I’m just wondering what is wrong with you. I mean is this a joke? You being nice to me? Because if this is you are sick.” Stiles said pointing his finger harshly at Derek.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You really think I would joke around like this when your dad is seriously sick? I’m not that much of an asshole.” Derek replied admitting that he was an asshole. Stiles looked at Derek for a minute before he realized that Derek was actually telling the truth and Stiles sat down and took a deep breath.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m just scared.” Derek nodded and walked over and gave Stiles a hug which freaked out Stiles for a minute before he gave in and hugged Derek back. “I’m going to go upstairs for a nap. Mind if I grab a snack from the kitchen I’m kind of hungry.”

“I don’t mind. Help yourself to anything you want.” Stiles nodded and went to the kitchen grabbing something to eat before walking upstairs and going over to the bed and sat down and eating his snack before drifting off to sleep. About an hour later the doorbell rang and Derek opened the door to see a crying Melissa standing at the door. Derek knew something was wrong so he went upstairs to grab Stiles waking him up before dragging him downstairs.

“Melissa? Any news on my dad yet?” Stiles asked when he saw Melissa at the door.“I’m sorry Stiles…” Melissa said not being able to finish her sentence.

Stiles knew in that moment that his father was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-( Sorry guys! Sheriff is gone! Sorry this chapter was so short but I can't decide if i want to make this a long or a short story! Please comment and tell me if you think I should only make a couple more chapters or keep going on this story! I'm starting on the next chapter so I will probably have an update tomorrow or Thursday! Enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Derek bent down to Stiles and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, I’m so sorry.” Derek said apologetically with a hint of his voice cracking.

“I’m going to go Stiles. I have to go back to work. Please call me if you need anything.” Stiles didn’t reply he just stayed crouched on the floor. Melissa walked to her car and drove off.

“Stiles, let’s get off the floor.” Derek said trying to pull Stiles off but he wouldn’t budge. Derek picked up Stiles and carried him to the guest room and sat him on the bed. “Hey.” Derek lifted Stiles’ head to look at him. Stiles’ eyes were puffy and red from crying. Derek pulled Stiles in a hug and Stiles started crying even more. Derek didn’t care at the moment he just let Stiles cry with his head buried in his chest.

About 45 minutes later he hadn’t heard a peep out of Stiles so he pulled Stiles away and Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Derek. “I can’t believe he’s gone Derek. I don’t have a mom or a dad anymore.” Derek looked at him sadly.

“I am so sorry Stiles. I meant what I said. I’m right here for you. I’m not going anywhere. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. Okay?” Stiles nodded and took Derek’s hand in his. Derek didn’t mind that he did this and they looked at each other for about a minute.

“Thank you. For everything. For taking me in, coming to the hospital, and letting me cry in your shirt.” Stiles said tugging a little at his wet shirt.

“It’s fine.” Derek said as he started to let go of his hand. “Are you up for eating something? It’s 2:00. You didn’t really have any breakfast.”

“Not really. But thank you.” Stiles said. His phone went off and he looked at it. It was Lydia again. He really wanted to answer the phone because he ignored her call yesterday, but he knew that she would talk about his dad and right now he didn’t really want to talk to anyone about it so he pressed ignore. Derek got up and walked to the door.

“I’m going downstairs to make lunch. I will save some for you. If you need anything holler at me okay?” Stiles nodded. Derek went downstairs and Stiles fell back on the bed. Stiles was confused as to why Derek was being so nice to him. He also couldn’t believe that his dad was gone. So much was going through his head that he just needed a nap. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Derek was downstairs making him and Stiles some lunch and when he was finished he made himself a plate and stuck the rest in the fridge. Derek couldn’t believe that the Sheriff was dead. He also knew that Stiles was right something was going on with him. He was being nice to Stiles. Usually he would ignore Stiles and argue with Stiles but he’s changed. Something inside of him has changed him. He remembered he felt this way one other time in his life. That time was when he had feelings for Paige, his high school sweetheart which he accidentally killed. Could it really be? Could he possibly have feelings for Stiles? He wasn’t sure. Right now he was focused on how Stiles was going to deal with his dad dying. He was focused on how he was going to help Stiles get through this.

Later that night Stiles woke up from his nap and looked at the time on his phone which read 6:30 P.M. Stiles also saw that he had missed calls and texts. He read through them and saw texts reading along the lines of “I’m sorry for your loss. If there is anything you need I’m here.” Then he remembered that his dad was dead. He was really dead. Stiles started crying again when he heard a knock on the door. Derek opened the door while. “Oh good. You’re awake. Thought you were going to sleep through the day.” Stiles sniffed and wiped his tears away. “Stiles, you can cry in front of me. I’m not going to judge you.” Stiles nodded and his stomach growled loud enough for Derek’s werewolf hearing to hear. “Sounds like your hungry. I made dinner. Come down and eat.” Stiles didn’t say anything he just followed Derek down stairs to the dining room.

Derek served himself and sat down and started eating. Stiles did the same. Dinner was quiet with only the sounds of silverware hitting the plates as they ate. Derek decided to break the silence. “I was thinking of inviting Scott over tomorrow. Would that be okay? It would be nice to see him. He’s been asking me if you were okay he said that you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Yeah, I feel bad for not answering him. I haven’t been answering anyone. I just am not ready to talk about my dad yet. And it feels weird to say this but the only person I want to talk about him right now is with you. I don’t know why. But you’ve been with me through this. You took me in. Plus you’ve been through this before. Scott has his parents. I have none.”

“I pretty much said the same thing to him. He understands that. But you’re okay with me inviting him here tomorrow?” Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, it’d be good for me to see him. I miss him.” Derek nodded and started texting someone he assumed was Scott. They both finished their dinner and Stiles started to clean his plate off in the sink. Derek tried to take it away from him.

“You don’t need to do that.” Derek said.

“Let me do it!” Stiles snapped and snatched the plate back but then realized he was a little rude. “Please? I want to be help around here if I’m going to be staying here for a while.”“So you’re taking my offer? You’re staying?” Derek said and stepped aside to let Stiles finish cleaning his plate. Stiles nodded.

“Sorry about snapping at you.”

“It’s okay. You’re emotions are out of whack right now.” Stiles nodded in agreement and put his dishes away after he finished. “Do you want to watch a movie? You can pick which one we watch.”

“Yeah I’d like that.” Stiles smiled for the first time since he found out his dad died. They both walked into the front room and Stiles sat down on the couch. Derek sat next to him and Stiles picked a movie from Netflix. “Thank you. Again.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and once again Derek didn’t try and push away.

“You’re welcome.” Derek smiled which was something Stiles was still not used to but was going to have to get used to because Derek was doing it more often. Derek looked down at their hands and Stiles blushed and pulled away and looked up at the tv to watch the movie. Halfway into the movie Stiles fell leaned into Derek and fell asleep with his head against Derek’s shoulder. Derek wanted to move Stiles back into the guest bed where it would be more comfortable for Stiles.

He decided against it because he knew that Stiles needed his sleep because the next few days was going to be hell for Stiles with the funeral and everything. Derek himself started to feel as he was drifting off to sleep so he didn’t fight it and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time to read this! The comments are much appreciated too! It means so much to me that you guys love this story and are reading it! If you guys have any ideas you want to see let me know!!! Thanks again! :) Also I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or Friday!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were busy for Stiles with making funeral arrangements. They were also very rough for him. He hasn’t seen his dad since he seen him in the hospital the day he died. He was really anxious about seeing him. Tonight is the viewing of his body and the funeral tomorrow. He was nervous about seeing his dad he didn’t know how he was going to react.

Even though its been rough for Stiles he was glad to have Derek by his side. Derek kept his word in being there for him. He’s helped him with the funeral arrangements. Stiles has finally started seeing and talking to his friends. He seen Scott the first time the other night which was good for him. Everyone has been so supportive but what really mattered was Derek. He was the one taking care of him. It came time for Stiles to go down to the funeral. Derek opened the door to see Stiles still buttoning up his shirt. “Sorry.” Derek said with what Stiles thought was him blushing.

“It’s fine. I’m ready.” Stiles said and quickly buttoned his shirt and walked out of the bathroom following Derek out to his Camaro. Stiles’ hands started to shake and Derek noticed this as he was driving and reached over to take Stiles’ hand. Stiles smiled lightly at Derek.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m right here.” Stiles nodded feeling better and eventually stopped shaking all together. Derek pulled his hand away only when he stopped the car to get out and go inside the funeral home. Stiles walked in and was greeted by the manager of the funeral home and was taken to where his father was. Stiles took a deep breath and Derek could smell Stiles’ fear so he grabbed Stiles’ hand and whispered “It’s okay.” When they got up to the casket the guy opened the casket and Stiles saw his dad. The guy walked away and let them be alone.

“I want to cry but I just can’t anymore. I’ve cried so much the past few days.” Stiles said his voice cracking. Derek rubbed the back of Stiles’ palm with his hand. Stiles looked up at Derek for a minute. He swore he felt himself leaning in for some reason. But before he got any closer people started coming in. Derek and Stiles shot up and let go of each other’s hand.

Stiles spent the next 2 hours talking to people. Some people he knew and others he had no clue who they were. Scott, Melissa, and Lydia were there for almost the 2 hours. Derek was there the entire time and didn’t leave Stiles’ sight. After the 2 hours everyone was gone and it was just the two of them.

“I’ll let you have a minute alone with your dad okay? I’ll be outside in the car.” Stiles nodded. Derek left outside and Stiles turned to his dad who was in the casket.

“Dad, I’m going to miss you. I really wish you were still here but I know you are here. You’re just watching over me.” Stiles took his dad’s hand in his. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you died. I wish I were there.” Stiles teared up. “I love you dad.” Stiles bent down to kiss his dad on the forehead. He let go of his dad’s hand and looked at his dad again and walked away. He walked out to Derek’s car and buckled his seatbelt. He put his head in his hands and started sobbing which he didn’t think he could do anymore of.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles buried his head in Derek’s chest and cried. After about 30 minutes Stiles finally stopped crying and pulled away and looked at Derek. “I know this may sound impossible but trust me, it gets better. I promise.” Stiles nodded, knowing that he could trust Derek now. 3 years ago that wasn’t the case.

Derek drove back to the loft. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Derek nodded in agreement.”

“Alright Stiles if you need anything you know where I am.” Stiles nodded and went upstairs and went to bed without changing. Derek did the same.

The next day Stiles woke up and remembered today was the day he was going to bury his dad in the ground. Stiles got up and slowly moved around. He went to take a shower and while he was in there all he could think about was last night before people started to show up in the funeral home. Was he about to kiss Derek? Was Derek about to kiss him back? He wasn’t sure. Maybe it was all this going on that was getting to his head. Stiles finished up in the shower and got out and got dressed. Stiles put on a black nice shirt and black dress pants. He walked downstairs and saw Derek in the kitchen cleaning up a few things from last night that he didn’t bother cleaning.

“Oh hey, Are you ready to go?” Stiles nodded his head yes so Derek grabbed his keys and locked the door behind them and got in the car and drove to the church they were having the funeral at. Derek and Stiles walked inside and waited for people to arrive. When it was time to start the family was the last to sit down. His family included of him, the McCalls (minus Mr. McCall) and a few other distant relatives. Derek also sat with them. One because he didn’t want to leave Stiles’ side and two Stiles considered him family as much as he had been there for Stiles.

The funeral started and the reverend talked, some one sang a beautiful song and then it was time for Stiles to talk. Derek gripped Stiles’ hand in a way of saying ‘you’re gonna do great’. Stiles slightly smiled at him and then walked up to the podium. Stiles cleared his throat and started talking.

“On behalf of Sheriff Stilinski I, Stiles Stilinski want to thank you all for coming here today. All of you know that my dad was a great man, sheriff, husband but he was also the best dad anyone could ask for. My dad loved his job and being the Sheriff was his life, apart from being a husband and a dad. As many of you know we lost my mom when I was 8. My dad was a trooper for putting up with a hyperactive spaz like me by himself.” Everyone chuckled at this. Stiles even noticed Derek smiled and looked down because he knew that’s what Derek had called him to Malia once.

“I know he’s in a better place and looking down upon me and we will miss him very much. Always remember that he will still protect this town and protect our hearts. Thank you all again.” Stiles stepped down and walked by his father’s casket and stopped. “Goodbye dad.” He said on the verge of tears. He gave his father one last kiss on the head and walked back to the pew he was sitting at. The police force did their ritual and they closed the casket. Stiles and Derek stood up at the front as everyone was leaving and thanked everyone for coming. Stiles and Derek were the only ones left. He wanted a private burial.

They followed the groundsmen to the grave yard and got out and walked to the place his dad was going to be buried. Right next to his mom. They started to lower his dad’s casket in the ground and Stiles started to cry all that he could get out. Derek pulled him into a hug and Stiles yet again buried his head into Derek’s chest and cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. Once they finished burying the casket they left and went back to the loft. Stiles walked into his bedroom and Derek followed him in making sure he was okay. Stiles laid down on the bed. “Will you please stay?” Derek nodded and got on the bed with him and Stiles buried his head into Derek’s chest and curled up and fell asleep. Derek didn’t mind and let Stiles sleep as he too felt himself falling asleep. It was only noon. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought they were going to kiss didn't you! ;) Not yet! I'm so excited about this story! Please give me ideas of what you want to see in this story! Input needed! I should have the next chapter up tomorrow or Friday! (Possibly tonight if I get type happy ;))


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up later and looked at the time. It read 3:00 P.M. He tried to move to get up to go to the bathroom but he was trapped by Derek which surprisingly had his arm around Stiles’ waist. Derek was snoring which made him chuckle a little. Stiles tapped Derek on the shoulder which made Derek stir and open his eyes. “Hey, I hate to wake you and I have to pee.” Derek looked down as he saw his arm was stopping Stiles from moving so he moved his arm and cleared his throat. Stiles got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back Derek was gone. He went downstairs and seen Derek in the kitchen.

“Want something to eat?” Derek asked looking in the fridge obviously for food.

“Yeah. I am kinda hungry.” Stiles said sitting down at the island in the kitchen. Derek grabbed some things from the fridge and sat them on the counter. He looked at Stiles before starting on making them some food. Stiles watched Derek cook.

“So how are you doing? You okay?” Derek asked stirring the food on the stove.

“I’m actually okay. I’m not as sad as I was before. I mean I know my dad is in a better place.” Derek nodded as he went back to cooking. Stiles watched him cook. “Can I ask you a question? And please answer seriously.” Derek nodded. “Why did you stay with me earlier. While I took a nap?”

“Because you asked me to stay. I didn’t want to say no and upset you.”

“Right but I asked you to stay. I didn’t say you had to lay on the bed with me. The old Derek would never do that. He would never hug me or hold my hand. What gives?” Stiles asked looking at Derek. Derek didn’t know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders. “Oh come on you’re telling me you don’t know why you are like this? There has to be something. There has to be a reason you’ve changed.”

“You don’t want to know the truth Stiles trust me. Just forget about it.” Derek said turning back to the stove. Stiles got up from his seat and walked over to Derek.

“No I want to know. Tell me!”

“Stiles, seriously give it up. Don’t.” Derek growled.

“Don’t what Derek. What is it you’re not telling me?!” Stiles raised his voice. I want to kn-“ Derek grabbed Stiles by the face and kissed him and shut him up. Stiles was shocked at first but then let himself let go and he kissed Derek back. Derek pulled away.

“Do you understand now?” Stiles smirked a little.

“You like me?” Derek nodded. “Since when?”

“I don’t really know. I think a part of me has kind of liked you for a while now. I just didn’t come to terms until I started spending more time with you.”

“Well for your information I like you too.” Stiles smiled. Derek turned back around and turned the stove off.

“Lunch is ready. Why don’t we eat and we can talk about this later.” Stiles nodded in agreement and sat down at the kitchen table. They ate together in silence. Afterwards Derek cleaned up the dishes and Stiles went back to his temporary room. He was thinking about what they talked about before lunch. A few minutes later Derek knocked on the door. “May I come in?” Stiles sat up on the bed and nodded. Derek sat on the edge of the bed. He scratched his head. “I’m not very good at this.”

“Not very good at what?” Stiles asked confused.

“Talking. Relationships.” Derek replied sighing. Stiles took his hand.

“Does it look like I’ve had much luck in the relationship department. I mean look at me.” Stiles said slightly joking. “Does this mean you want to be together.”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know what I want.” Derek answered honestly. “We can take it slow if you like.” Stiles looked up at Derek and he nodded.

“I’d like that.” Derek smiled causing Stiles to smile back. Stiles’ phone rang, it was Scott.

“Hello?” Stiles answered putting the phone on speaker. “Hey dude! Wanna hang out? I know today was your dad’s funeral but I thought maybe you would want to hang out.” Scott said.

“Not today Scott. But tomorrow would be could. You could come over to Derek’s we can all hang out.” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah that’d be great!” Scott replied.

“I’ll text Isaac and invite him too!” Stiles said knowing Scott had a big crush on him.

“Stiles, you do and I will kill you.” Scott threatened which made Stiles laugh cause he knew Scott wouldn’t lay a finger on him.

“Sure. Whatever. See you tomorrow.” Stiles said hanging up and not giving Scott a chance to say anymore. Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Why would Scott kill you for inviting Isaac?” “You really don’t know? It’s so obvious. Scott likes Issac.” Stiles said.

“No I didn’t.” Derek scoffed.

“God, you’re a horrible werewolf. I’m not even a werewolf and I can smell how his hormones run wild when he’s around Issac.” Stiles said rolling his eyes. Derek stuck his tongue out. “You’re sticking your tongue out? And who’s the childish one?” Derek glared at Stiles.

The next morning Stiles woke up and got dressed pushing Derek out of his bed to wake him up reminding him that Scott and Isaac were coming over. Nothing happened between Stiles and Derek the night before besides sleep. Okay maybe there was some heavy making out but nothing else. Stiles was finished getting ready when he heard the doorbell. Derek opened the door and Scott walked in.

Stiles walked downstairs and greeted Scott. A few minutes later Isaac showed up. They all went into the living room and sat down. Derek and Stiles on the love seat and Scott and Isaac on the couch.

“So we wanted you guys to be the first to know. We’re dating.” Scott and Isaac smirked.

“It’s about damn time.” Scott replied. “Wait you guys knew?” Stiles said confused.

“Werewolf, duh. You reek of desperation when you are around him.” Scott said and Isaac nodded in agreement. Stiles looked over at Derek with a smirk on his face.

“Let’s play a game.” Stiles suggested.

“What kind of a game?” Isaac asked very intrigued.

“Truth or dare.” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles.” Scott growled at Stiles but Stiles ignored him.

“Isaac. You are first. Truth or dare.” Derek interrupted.

“Truth.” Isaac replied.

“Are you gay?” Derek asked.

“That was a lame question. Yes. You knew that.” Isaac replied.

“Truth or dare Scott.” Stiles smiled.

“I’m not playing this stupid game.” Scott refused.

“Would you rather play spin the bottle?” Stiles asked smirking.

“Dare.” Scott answered. “Oooh brave werewolf. I dare you to kiss Isaac.” Stiles grinned. Scott gave him a death glare.

“Or do you want to not do it and face the consequences of not participating?” Stiles asked. Scott moved closer to Isaac and leaned in and kissed him. Scott started to pull away but Scott grabbed Isaac by the shirt and pulled him back for a kiss and Derek and Stiles whistled. The kiss started to get heated so Derek went over and pulled them apart.

"Okay you too I think it’s time for you guys to go. Don’t care where you go but you’re not allowed to have sex on my couch.” Scott and Isaac decided to leave leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Stiles looked confused.

“Why did you kick them out?” Stiles asked. “Because I wanted to have you to myself.” Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Stiles pulled away for a minute and looked at him. “What?”

“You’re amazing. You were here for me when my dad died. I was falling apart like a puzzle piece but you stayed and you picked up the pieces.” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah. I did. Didn’t I?” Derek smiled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't put much detail in this one! I think this might be the last chapter! I didn't plan on making this a long story anyways but I have tons of ideas for a long one! I'm kind of out of ideas on this one! Let me know what you think! Expect the start of a new story tomorrow or Saturday! I might continue this if more people want more!


	6. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry guys! This is not a chapter! Like I said I am for sure this is the end of this one. I am starting on another story and almost have the first chapter finished. I wasn't all thrilled about the way this one turned out. I didn't make my chapters long and kind of rushed through it but I promise I will not rush through my new one! Expect the new story to come out in a few days! Sorry if you guys liked this story and wanted it to continue but I will not be continue it! Comments are always needed and are a motivation to keep my stories going! That's the only way I know that people like it! So if you can PLEASE COMMENT ON MY NEXT STORY! I don't know if you guys really like it unless you give feedback! Thank you guys for reading this story and I can't wait for you guys to read my new story! (SHOULD BE OUT NO LATER THAN TUESDAY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new story so please be nice! Feedback is needed! If you have something you would like to see in this story I am open minded to ideas! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :-)


End file.
